Fnaf: Hidden Secrets
by PlainAwkward
Summary: Charli Thornbury has just moved into a area and desperate for a job. When she comes across the night guard shift at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria she jumps at the chance not knowing about the secrets it holds... But there is also something else... unlike others she is able to see them in human form when they allow it. Will this stop them from wanting to kill her?
1. Getting the job

**Hi, **

**So this is my first story so if this starts a bit slow or gets boring im sorry. If you think any ideas resemble any other stories please tell me (In a nice way) so i don't cause any trouble. In this story i've decided a 19 year old girl called Charli has taken up the night guard job shortly after moving to the area, she hasn't heard about the bite of '87 so see's in a big shock when she see's the animatronics move... but thats not all... they seem to be able to shift to human forms... *Rated T for swearing***

_[1pm ~ small apartment Charli lives in]_

My eyes scanned the newspaper looking for a job that requires no skills whatsoever and pays enough for my rent, Everything i come across are things that you need skills for or when i've called up the job has been taken. I was about to give up hope when a advert near the bottom of the page caught my eye -Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Night guard wanted- Trying not to get my hopes up in case you needed to have experience the small chunk of writing just explained about how they want a guard. I picked up my phone and typed in the number, after four rings the receiver picked up and grumbled a tired &amp; stressed hello this is Mr Fazbear owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria speaking.

"Hello, I'm calling about the night guard shift job" Charli says crossing her fingers hoping that it hasn't been taken.

"T-the night guard shift? Oh yes!" at first he sounds like it was some kind of joke but recovers quickly "Ahh yes, the night guard job. Still on the market if you want it" He speaks into the phone sounding desperate

"Yes, yes please ill take it! Do i need to come down for an interview or anything?" Charli asks with excitement

"Well, if you could come down in about an hour or two i could give you a tour and just run some things over with you that would be marvellous" He says trying to act casual but i can tell theres something in his voice telling me theres something being hidden but shrug it off

"I can come round about 2pm if thats ok?" Charli says looking at the small kitchen clock sat on the counter which needs to be put up, 1:26

"That would be great" He says cheerily trying to speak over the loudness of the children in the pizzeria "Ill see you then, Bye" He says and quickly cuts off

Strange, i think to myself but shrug it off going to have a quick shower and change into clean clothes. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and grab my keys heading to my car. I get in and start driving towards the pizzeria, I look at the clock as i pull up with 5 minutes to spare. I stroll into the pizzeria looking around for someone to tell me where to go, I see a girl who looks like she's in her mid 20's and walk over to her hoping she'll know where to go.

"Errr hi, I'm here about the nightguard shift. I called about 20 minutes ago" Charli says giving her a friendly smile

"T-the nightguard shift?!" Her cheery smile drops but she quickly recovers "Oh yes, you'll want to see the owner if you go up those steps and to the first door on the right he'll be in there" She says giving me a synthetic smile and walks off quickly

"God this people are acting weird" I mutter to myself as i climb up the stairwell, I stop in front the door and give to soft knocks before waiting to be called in. A man comes to the door who seems to be in his late 50's, his stomach was plump and the suit he was wearing looked a tad to small. The bags under his eyes drooped low and his eyes looked like there were about to close any second from lack of sleep.

"Ahh, are you the young girl who called about the night guard job?" He says giving me a weak smile

"I am" I give him a small nod and step into the office as he motions for me to come in. He closes the door and sits down in his chair behind the table, I sit awkwardly on the uncomfortable wooden chair on the opposite side and wait for him to talk.

"Ahh before i start rambling away could i ask for your name? I didn't catch it on the phone" He pulls folder which seems to have employee names in and looks up eagerly waiting for my reply.

"Its Charli, Charli Thornbury" I say playing with my fingers in my lap nervously

"Ah ok, now let me just explain a few of the basics and we'll start the tour" He smiles

"Ok" I give a nervous smile hoping that something doesn't come up and make it so i can't have the job.

"So this job is very simple. Your shift starts at 12pm but it's best if you come in early, it then ends at 6am Mondays - Fridays, so it's best if you start editing your sleeping times now before you start so your body adjusts. There are camera's set up around the pizzeria every now and again check them with the tablet that will be in your office, but remember to conserve power as money is tight right now" he rambles on about how the other employees leave around 11:30-11:50pm and come in just after six. "All you need to do now is sign this contract that you agree to the job and will work a full week before being able to quit" He quickly passes over the sheet of paper with a load of words on and i sign it only half reading some.

"Done" i say passing it back over "Is there still time for that tour?" I say eagerly wanting to see the pizzeria

"Ahh yes, come with me and i'll show you your station and all the other important parts of the pizzeria" Mr Fazbear says jumping up from his chair and leading me out to the main stage area. We stop in the center of the room and i look around seeing three animatronics on the stage singing some weird edited song and some surrounding the stage while others run around throwing bits of food or screaming. Mr Fazbear explains about how it is very popular and gives the names of the singing animatronics. He then leads me past the stage to show me the arcade room, I stop at a large area hidden by a purple curtain. I go to pull it back but the owner stops me before i get a good look at what's inside.

"Ahh no you must go in there..." He rubs the back of head and i can guess he was hoping to avoid that certain area "An old animatronic is in there but he is out of order and needs to be left alone now let's carry on with the tour" He avoids eye contact and gives me a small nudge to move away before walking towards the arcade.

"But.. its..." i can barely finish my sentence as he shoots off trying to act casual. We near the end of the tour and we stop in the main room again.

"Do you have any questions before you leave?" He says and gives off a weird vibe.

"No not right now but if i do i'll let you know" I smile and give a small wave as he walks away quickly after being told he has an emergency phone call

I turn to the stage as the animatronics finish their song, i get suddenly nervous as all three turn towards my direction and give off a stare like their looking into my soul. I turn round quickly and head towards my car putting the uniform the he gave me during the tour and drive home quickly. Its around half 4 when i get home but after skipping lunch I'm starving so i order chinese. I lie on the sofa while i wait for it to be delivered and think about tomorrow night when i start, i try and figured out why everybody gave off a weird vibe when the night guard shift was mentioned. i shrugged it off and got up to answer the door to the take away person and made sure i had a early night...

**So that was the first chapter of Fnaf: Hidden Secrets, I'm sorry if it was a bit slow but things should get more interesting as the first night begins in the next chapter. Please don't hate as this is my first but do leave a review so i can improve :) The second chapter will be up by tomorrow.**


	2. The first night of hell

**Hi,**

**So this is the second chapter and wow i never thought I'd get even one review but 72 views is far from what i expected so thanks so much :) If you want after this I'll carry on but please don't hate I've only just joined this and haven't had a chance to read other stories so i don't know if i'm copying or not.**

_[9pm Monday]_

The weekend came and went and now it was time to get ready for her first pulled on the pale blue shirt and wiggled into some leggings as the trousers didn't fit, after that she quickly pull her hair into a high ponytail and started looking around for her keys. With a bag packed filled with some water, food and gum she set it down on the table and flicked on the tv to pass time until it was time to leave.

_[Time skip to 10:30pm]_

She flicked the tv off and gulped as she took her things and headed towards her car to drive to the pizzeria. After 20 minutes she pulled into the almost empty car parked and realised how much more creepy the place looked at night with barely any people around. She pushed open the door and walked to her office before the night begun, setting her bag on the desk she switched on the tablet quickly to make sure it worked then off to conserve power. A small bell rung throughout the building to signal 12pm, lets get this started then she thought to herself as she placed the tablet on her lap and put a strip of gum in her mouth. "This is gonna be a piece of cake" she thought out loud and flipped through the camera to make sure everything was in check. At around 12:20 she almost fell asleep from nothing happening but thats when it happened, switching to the main stage camera she saw Bonnie flicker between the form of an animatronic bunny and a boy. Shocked and confused she rubbed her eyes thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her, during the time of being stunned chica had gone missing. "W-w-what?! They're not meant to move off the stage! They're fucking robots who sing and STAY on stage!" She shrieks out loud now scared "She flicks through the cameras frantickley and hears pots and pans being moved about in the kitchen "Why the hell would a duck need to be in the kitchen? It's not like they can eat or something... can they?" She flicks through the cameras again making sure no others have moved, signing in relief she presses Pirates cove by accident and see's Foxy has come out. "Dammit, i forgot to check to Cove and now the friggin fox wants to come play" She closes rubs her face but drops her hands quickly after seeing a shadow in the left hallway she slams the door shut and pushes the light, Chica stares in and slams her hand against the glass. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She shrieks yet again putting her hand on her chest trying to slow her heart beat from Chica scaring her. She checks the cova and sighs in relief seeing Foxy back behind the curtains "At least someone isn't out to give me a heart attack" She looks out the window in the office to see if Chica has gone, her eyes widen seeing Chica's image flicker to a girl about her own age with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a small cute dress with 'Let's eat' on it. "Umm you... you shouldn't be here the..." She finds it hard to breath trying to tell herself that this girl got stuck in here past hours and didn't just change from Chica "the animatronics are out its not safe... i don't think" Chica tilts her head and runs back to the main stage where Bonnie has changed to a boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, jeans and a black top with a flannel shirt on top. Freddy then does the same switching to a boy with sky blue eyes, jeans and a grey top. "No...no... i'm imagining this animatronics CANNOT change into humans" She starts breathing heavily and black dots in front of her, the last thing she sees is human versions of the animatronics staring back at her before everything goes black.

* * *

_[4:28 at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria]_

I woke up with a headache but sat up immediately remembering i passed out from shock of seeing them animatronics change into humans. "SHIT THEY CHANGED INTO HUMANS" She thinks out loud. I hear a laugh in the background and look in that direction meeting the gaze ice blue gaze of Freddy, my eyes widen in fear and back up into the corner of the room i some how was moved to. "Please... please don't hurt me" I say quietly trying to find my voice

Freddy lets out another laugh and i turn to see Chica perched on a desk swinging her legs back and forth giving me a weird smile.

"We aren't going to hurt you... yet" Chica says and jumps off the desk and walks towards me, I back into a corner of the room scared and parts of my hair fall in my face.

Foxy appears out of a dark part the room in human form as well and approaches Chica "Chica knock it off and stop scaring her, or you'll be the one we stuff into a suit. Yours is getting old any ways" he says with a smirk and pushes her back towards Freddy.

"What do you want with me?" I ask just wanting my shift to be over and done with so I could quit.

"How do you know we can change into humans?" Freddy asks walking over to me closing my only escape off.

"I don't know, first you're a fucking creepy ass animatronics then… then right before my eyes on the cameras you change to humans!" My voice shakes as I speak. Freddy puts his face in front of me and studies me, I hold in a breath and let it go as he walks to go talk to Chica, Foxy and Bonnie who I didn't know was in the room. The conversation goes on for about 10 minutes but all I manage to catch at the end is

"She is like us….."


	3. What lies under my skin

**Hi again,**

**Thank you for the favourites &amp; follows it means so much that you are actually enjoying what I write because I though I'd killed you all out of boredom. **

_[5:50 Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria]_

I find it hard to breathe after catching Freddy say I was like them, I repeated the words in my mind trying to tell myself I miss heard him. I looked at old clock in the room 5:50 phew they have to go back to the stage soon, then they go back to the stage and ill wake up from this nightmare I think to myself and scoot closer towards the door before the notice and try to keep me locked up in this room. I twisted the handle and slid out off the room flipping them the bird and yelling "MY SHIFTS ALMOST OVER YOU CRAZY FUCKERS IF IM BACK TOMORROW YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I ran down the hallway as fast as my legs would carry me and skid into the office slamming both doors shut in case they came after me. I picked up my bag and read the clock, 5:59, a loud bell rung through out the pizzeria to signal it was six o' clock and I smiled smugly happy how they never got to me locked in that room or something worse. I walked out the pizzeria avoiding the stares of the animatronics who had now changed back to their other forms, I climbed in my car and drove home yawning excited to get some sleep.

_[1pm at Charli's apartment]_

After getting home and having a quick meal before heading to bed I barely managed to sleep as every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the animatronics changing back and forth between their forms, the words "She is like us" never left my mind and sent shivers down my spine when ever I thought about it. She groaned out loud thinking about how she has to go back tonight and quickly picked up her phone to call the owner, no way was she going back to that living nightmare. It rung 5 times before he picked up and he greeted her with a forceful cheery attitude.

"Charli, great to talk to you again is everything ok?" He says sounding like he new what was coming.

"Well let's see, I went to work everything was fine until the animatronics started to fucking move around the pizzeria! Oh and they also changed into talking humans. Apart from that every thing is just peachy" She grumbled down the phone annoyed

"Ah, about that I know they like to move round now and again, nothing to worry about they just have to stretch or they will have some problems but change into talking humans? That's a bit silly don't you think? Maybe it's just your eyes playing tricks on you since your changing your sleeping times." He said to her trying to sound calm

"I'm pretty sure it isn't my eyes playing tricks on me. Why the fuck didn't you tell me this when you interviewed me?!" She says loosing her shit "Oh also I quit"

"You can in about a week, you have to give a weeks notice before quitting so in two Fridays time you can be off with your two pay checks" He says sounding smug.

"Umm you didn't mention that so I can quit now whether you like it or not" Charli says snapping at him

"It was in the contract didn't you see?

'I knew I should of read it all before signing' she mutters to herself "Fine I'll continue till then but tell your freaky ass animatronics human things to stay the fuck away from me" she says then quickly cuts him off not giving him a chance to reply.

_[Time skip to 9:30pm] _

"Why am I even going back to this hell I could call in sick or just stay home and say I arrived late so that's why nobody saw me walk in." I grumble to myself as I pick at my small microwave meal. I only ate half of it and dumped the rest in the bin so I could get ready quickly then find some stuff to protect myself with tonight. I found a torch, a tennis racket and some duct tape to put between the doors to create a barrier that doesn't need power. I also stuffed some water, gum and a book in case I got bored. Seeing it was just after 10pm I decided to leave now so I had enough time to tape up the office doorways before 12pm, I jumped into my car and pulled out into the road already feeling anxiety building up.

I arrived at 10:40 due to traffic and hurried to the office not bothering to say hi to any employees still there, I set my bag on the table and pulled out the duck tape. It was close to midnight when I had finally finished although since I ran out I had to leave a few gaps but still they couldn't get to me now and laughed smugly as the bell sounded to signal it was the start of my shift.

"COME GET ME FUCKED UP ANIMATRONIC THINGS" I said smirking knowing they can't get me even if I run out of power, I flicked through the cameras and see Chica has already gone. "Shit, I was lying your out early lil fucker" I mutter to myself a bit nervous even with the doorways duck taped shut. I look at pirate's cove, empty and curse to myself thinking why is he out already? I hear the sound of something scraping along metal, I look out the left window and see Foxy in his animatronic form pulling his hook up and down the door frame. He switches to his human form and my eyes widen since I was hoping that was a dream, guess not I mutter out loud. "Go away foxy! I don't need this crap right now" I grumble giving him a pissed off look.

"Ah but Freddy want you lassy, so you come out now the easy way and meet him in the main stage room or we come in" He says giving me a mischievous dimpled grin.

"Well, considering you all scare me changing back and forth and I'm quiet cosy in here you have to come get me" I say with a sly smile "Oh wait you cant I duck taped the door way shut" I say and look down at the tablet to see if Chica has gone back to the stage. Without any warning a ripping sound fills the air and Foxy is smirking at me with a bunch of tape in his hand.

"Try something a bit harder to get into next time las, now will you walk or should I carry you over my shoulder?" He says trying to get under my skin.

"None of those since I'm staying right here in my snug office, now leave me alone foxy before I get out my weapon" I say trying to sound fierce but on the inside I'm a tad scared/nervous.

"Alright then" He says turning around but faces me quickly and picks me up like I weigh nothing and runs off with my on his shoulder.

"FOXY YOU PUT WITH THE FUCK DOWN NOW I DO NOT WANT TO STAY OUT HERE WITH YOU GUYS" I say beating on his back with my fists, he does nothing but laugh until we reach the main stage and puts me down on a chair guarding me so I don't try to run off. I fold my arms and refuse to make eye contact with him, I start to figure out how I can run back to the office to escape Foxy and the others. I see a way round him and go to run but freeze hearing Freddy's voice.

"Ah, back so soon Charli?" He says smirking and Chica comes out from behind him tossing a knife up in the air and catching it, she repeated the action the whole time she was in there.

"What do you want from me?" I say with sadness and confusion in my eyes "All I've done is come here looking for a job to pay for my rent and move along with my life"

I say looking at the floor unfolding my arms

"We just want to talk… for now" Bonnie says entering the room "We want to explain why you can see us"

"Ok first where the fuck do you keep coming from? Can you like teleport or something? And second of all that would be nice because it's a bit creepy your not just scraps of metal" I say letting out a long breathe

"Instead of some big boring story I'll just cut to the chase," Freddy says now a few feet in front of me "Some how you can change at will to be an animatronic like us" Freddy says now stepping back in case I needed space, he was right

"You're joking right?" I laugh and stand up "I'm human, 100% human not half of this half of that. Full. Human" I say sounding a bit crazy.

"Your. Like. Us." Chica says slowly like she's talking to a child

"It's true" Foxy says sounding a bit worried since my breathing started to get uneven at the thought of that. He holds onto my waist as I sway in shock.

"Just think of having metal instead of skin if you want to change since we don't know what your animatronic form will look like." Bonnie says standing in a different place then he was before.

"Ok…" I say and I try just to prove to myself that I'm not crazy. I picture what bonnie said to do and that's when a pain shot through out my body. I passed out from pain but where I stood moments ago now lay on the floor a fragile female wolf.

**Oops so maybe I got a little carried away with this chapter and made it a bit longer then the others. Sorry: $. I got bored and just wrote letting my imagination take control, I hope you don't mind that it was long and a bit slow I'll try to keep it more interesting in the future and have the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Being forgotten

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongHello, /strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongSorry this came out later then i thought it would i was hoping to post it the day after the 3rd one but some personal things got in the way of writing so i had to deal with those problems before i could post. So here it is :) (I'll try to not make it as long this time)/strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"em[4:59 Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria]/em/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"I woke up to Foxy in my face gentle nudging me to wake up, I sit up quickly alarmed forgetting for a few seconds what had happened until it all comes back to me: I'm one of them, I get dragged here and then changed into a female wolf animatronic. I look around with wide eyes looking at me, Foxy steps back a bit giving me space and i look down and see my skin replaced with fur and metal underneath. I slowly get up but stumble not use to my new form and lean on Foxy who catches me before i fall over. "Thanks" I say sucking in a deep breath trying to believe this is real./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""No problem matey" He says grinning and moves backwards after i regain balance. /p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""So, you like your new form?" He says grinning mischievously like he's happy that another person has to suffer being an animatronic./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"I glare daggers at him "No, why the fuck would i be happy? I'm stuck as an animatronic/human which will make people hate me even more." I look at Freddy with sadness in my eyes "I was always an outcast now this makes me more weird and even more out of place so just tell how to change back and leave me alone so I can finish my shift." Freddy seems lost for words so Chica steps in pushing him out the way and gives me a small sympathetic smile "Just think about what you look like in human form" She steps to the side and motions towards the door/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""And when your ready to go back to your station theres the door" I nod and close my eyes thinking about my looks, long blonde hair, brown eyes... then i feel something happen and my fur morfes into skin. I shake my head feeling a small pain from the change and walk out the door holding back tears since bad memories from the past enter my mind./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I walk back to my guard station and slump into my seat letting the tears win, i pull my knees up to my chin knowing they wont mess around and try to hurt me since i'm basically one of them. I push the thought of me being one of them out of my mind since i don't want to deal with that right now but I cant push memories of my childhood out. Being the outcast, picked on constantly, my father committing suicide, moving schools 5 times. It's all like a old wound that refuses to close up and heal, every night they replay in my mind like my own personal movie that never ends. The sound of the bell pulls me out of my thoughts and i get up grabbing my bag heading out the doors to the car park avoiding looking at the animatronics. The drive home felt like it took forever and i couldn't get into my small apartment fast enough, all i wanted to do was sleep and get away from my real life so i can step into a world where i can be free and thoughtless. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"[Time skip to 5pm] /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I woke up after a long restless sleep feeling no better then i did before but the pain of memories has dulled down, i sit at the table picking at left over food lost in thought but get up and walk over to the slightly cracked full length mirror. I suck in a deep breath and picture my wolf form, i feel the change happen and look closely at the image of my human self slowly edit itself to look like a wolf animatronic. I close my eyes then open them after 5 seconds to get a good look at my new self, I have white fur with grey mixed in, my eyes are ice blue, I'm smaller then Freddy Foxy and around the same height as Chica. I quickly switch back hearing a knock on my door and walk up to it in confusion as i don't ever get people come to my door unless its a package, I look through the small part in the door to see who it is and gasp quickly in shock to see Foxy there nervously looking around in his human form. I smooth my hair down and open the door nervously "F-foxy? Why aren't you at the pizzeria?!" I say shocked and step to the side to let him in./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You looked pretty upset when you left so I came to see if you were ok. Plus i don't do shows anymore..." He says looking around trying to avoid the subject, I shrug it off./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm ok now just some old memories I didn't want to remember nothing big" I reply pretending my fingers are interesting /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Foxy sucks in a breathe then lets it go before talking "If you ever have something bothering you tell me? It's not fun to suffer alone plus Freddy, Bonnie and Chica aren't the best at keeping secrets" He gives me a small dimpled smile and turns towards the door "I'll see you tonight?" He says and walks out the door without a reply from me. I never got to ask him how he knows where i live but shrug it off. I look at the time and pick up my phone to dial a number, on the forth ring they pick up and i ask the person if i can speak to Lily Thornbury. The line goes silent for a moment and a weak voice mumbles a hello./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mum? Can you here me? It's Charli" I say hoping her Alzheimer hasn't got to the point where she has forgotten me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Charli? Hmm" She croaks down the phone "The names sounds familiar" All my hope is shattered and I hang up dropping into a chair. All that runs through my head is 'emMy mums forgotten who i am. She was the only close person i've had in my life apart from my dad, they've both been torn from me in different ways/em' I hold back tears refusing to cry for the second time today and start to get ready for my shift tonight/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em[Time skip to 10:50]/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I manage to drag myself through the doors of the pizzeria and into my office, i put in my headphones not even caring if Freddy or one of the others comes to the office to torture me. I hit shuffle and of course the song that comes on is sad, just like my mood. I pull my knees up to my chest and sing quietly to the music every now and again looking at the cameras, they move every so often sometimes in human sometimes in their animatronic forms. The clock hand turns to 4:18, I look up and stop singing to my music as i see Chica at the window softly banging on the glass in her human form./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Freddy needs you. He says its important" She says trying to convince me to come./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tell him to fuck off nothing matters anymore now my mums forgotten who i am! Everyone i love, gone either dead or don't know who i am anymore" I say my voice shakely tears threatening to spill /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Look, Charli" She says gritting her teeth "You either get the fuck out here now or i drag you" She looks at me her eyes wide and a smirk plays on her lips. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm not coming go drag Bonnie somewhere since i'm not coming" I say going to put my headphones back in but before i do she grabs onto my wrists so tightly i know a bruise will be left./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your just some stupid night guard here, I run this place with the others span style="text-decoration: underline;"NOT/span you" She says putting her face right in front of mine "Since your going to be difficult i'll tell you the short version of what he's going to say before i drag your fucking ass down the hall to him. Your one of us now which means you technically belong here" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSorry this took so long to come out as i said i did have some personal issues but should be able to post more quickly with the next chapter. Since i want you all to enjoy this story don't be shy to leave a suggestion of an event that could happen :)/strong/p 


End file.
